Oh , the Insanity
by Spamkatie
Summary: Harry is a squirrel. Draco is a girl. Written on a sugar high


  
  
The Insanity   
Oh , The Insanity  
By Spamkatie  
A/N: If you are reading this with any intention   
of understanding anything or getting a plot.   
Run Away Now. Thank You.  
Disclaimer-- Nothing belongs to me exept what does.  
And Now For Our Feature Presentation.  
Once Upon A Time....  
Ron and Harry were dancing in a   
feild of wildflowers , because   
it was scotch tape day an they got school off.  
Ron- I am so happy! We got school off!  
Harry- I am so happy! I could , I could SING!  
(The king from MPHG appears)  
Kingly Dude- No no no! No singing.   
Harry- Drat ! Foiled again!  
(Kingly Dude dissappears)  
Ron- Awwwwwwwww. And he was cute too.  
Harry- Like , Oh my gosh , Ron! What about Hermie-Whatserfase?  
(Hermione lands on Top Of Ron)  
Ron and H-Whatserface- OWIE!  
Hermione- Ron , you don't love me anymore. *sobs*  
Ron- Doy.  
Hermione- Okay , well I guess   
I'll go off and marry Draco.*Skips away.*  
Ron- No! hermione! Wait! I love you!  
Hermione- But you just said-  
Ron- I lied.  
Hermione- Kiss me you fool.  
*RON SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY*  
*Rita Skeeter appears*  
Rita- Okay! *kisses Hermione*  
Hermione- Ik! Get it  
offa me! *Swats at Rita With Magic Toaster/Flyswatter!*  
*Rita Turns into a beachball*  
Hermione- Aww man! This is the   
wrong prop! It was supposed to turn   
her into a bootleg copy of Michael Flatley's   
Lord Of the Dance. Where is the propmaster?  
Draco- Here I am my little winged coaster flitter !  
Hermione- What??  
Draco- It's a pet name. *gasp* Did I call you a pet name?  
Oh God , I'm in LOVE!  
Hermione- Ewwwwwwwwww! Cooties.  
Draco- Don't blame me, Its all Spamkatie's fault.  
Hermione- Who?  
Draco- The Author.  
*Spamkatie Appears*  
Spamkatie- You rang??  
Draco- Yeah, you made me fall in love with   
Hermione. What is up with that?  
Spamkatie- Are you questioning my authority?  
Draco- Yes , as a matter of fact , I am.  
Spamkatie- Than you shall be PUNISHED! ( Zap ala genie in sims)  
Draco- What do you mean Punished?  
Spamkatie- You are now Daffodillia. A muggle GIRL!  
Daffodillia- What do you mean , I'm a- *screams* I"M A GIRL!!!  
Spamkatie- *puts a graduation hat on his /   
her head and hands Daffy A Diploma!* That's right! She can be taught!  
Daffodillia- *MOANS* Awww maN! how long do I have to stay like this?  
Spamkatie- Oh, I don't know. Forever. Hey , what happened to harry?  
Harry- I'm right here. Sitting over here. Alone. (Lights Go Out) In the dark. (Chicken Squaks) On Old McDonald's farm.  
Spamkatie- Okay okay , get off the guilt train. *Lights are back up*  
Harry- *Notices Daffodillia* Hey , who's the BABE?  
Daffodillia- What ,   
Hermione? *Realizing   
harry is talking to her* Oh my gosh! *dies from a heart attack*  
Neville- Yes! Yeah! Oh Joy! (Disappears)  
Harry- That was Draco?  
Spamkatie- How'd you know that?   
Harry- You didn't feel like typing Hermione-That was draco , you idiot!  
Spamkatie- Ah!  
Hermione- Well, i guess I'll go now . Hubbie's waiting. So R the kidz.  
Harry- Hubbie? Kids? (Faints)  
*Nobody attempts to catch Harry.   
He falls and bumps his head. He gets AMNESIA*  
Harry- Who Am I?  
Spamkatie- You are a Chicken.  
Harry- I am A Squirrel , you fool, tried trick me Eh??   
Spamkatie- You're too smart for me,  
Harry- Chitter Chitter Chitter Chitter Etc.  
Spamkatie- Now Hermione , about the hubbie and kids...  
That wasn't in the script. There are laws about that!  
Hermione- Hubbie? Dakidds? Thoose are my Tommagatchis.  
Spamkatie- Ah! That explains a lot.  
Hermione-No! That explains nothing. We've got to fing who killed   
Mr. Body and with what and where!  
Spamkatie- Umm. No we don't. That's CLUE.  
Hemione- Sorry.  
Harry- Chitter Chitter Chitter Chitter.  
THE END!  
Well how'd you like it?  
I LOVED IT!  
I mean , It was pretty good for a 1st fic , Eh?  
What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
Anywho...........  
If you flame me , I will laugh at you.  
If you praise me I will give you a million dollars.  
Not really.  
What Ever!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
